Finding True Love
by born2rock123
Summary: Taani and Sharon are freshers who become best friends on the first day of college. They then meet up with Reyaansh Jai Singhania and Swayam Shekhawat Chauhan (Taani's cousin brother) who rag them at the beginning. After a series of fight, TaaRey and SwaRon find themselves falling for each other. I AM NOT FLUENT IN HINDI SO IF ANY MISTAKES IN USAGE OF WORDS PLEASE ME!
1. Chapter 1

**TAAREY AND SWARON FAN-FICTION**

**FINDING TRUE LOVE**

MAIN CHARACTERS (FEMALE):-

**TAANI SINGH SHEKHAWAT:**

A GIRL WHO WAS BORN AND BROUGHT UP IN JODHPUR AND COMES TO MUMBAI AFTER 15 YEARS. SHE COMES IN PURSUIT OF HER PASSION THAT IS DANCE. HER BEST FRIEND IS SHARON RAI PRAKASH. SHE IS A FUN-LOVING AND JOLLY PERSON WHO IS USUALLY SWEET-TEMPERED. SHE IS A UNIQUE PERSON WHO IS INNOCENT AND EASILY TAKEN.

**SHARON RAI PRAKASH:**

BEING THE DAUGHTER OF A FAMOUS AND WEALTHY BUSSINESS MAN NITESH RAI PRAKASH, SHARON COMES FROM DELHI. SHE TOO WANTS TO BECOME A FAMOUS DANCER. HER BEST FRIEND IS TAANI SINGH SHEKHAWAT. SHE IS A SHORT TEMPERED PERSON AND THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF TAANI.

MAIN CHARACTERS (MALE):-

**REYAANSH JAI SINGHANIA:**

A SHORT TEMPERED GUY WHO IS THE CASANOVA OF THE COLLEGE. HE IS LOVED BY ALL EVEN THOUGH HE IS KNOWN AS A PRANKSTER ALL AROUND. HIS PASSION IS DANCE WHICH HE WISHES TO MAKE A CAREER IN. HIS BEST FRIEND IS SWAYAM SHEKHAWAT CHAUHAN. HE IS A PERSON WHO DOESN'T BELIEVE IN LOVE UNTIL ONE SITUATION CHANGES HIS MIND.

**SWAYAM SHEKHAWAT CHAUHAN:**

A SWEET TEMPERED GUY WHO IS A LOVER BOY NEXT DOOR. HE IS USUALLY A SILENT GUY. HE IS A PASSIONATE DANCER WHO ALSO WANTS TO MAKE DANCE HIS CAREER. HIS BEST FRIEND IS REYAANSH JAI SINGHANIA. HE ALWAYS DREAMS THAT A GIRL MEANT FOR HIM WILL SURELY BE FOUND.

**INTRODUCTION:**

TAANI AND SHARON ARE COLLEGE FRESHERS WHO BECOME BEST FRIENDS ON THE FIRST DAY OF THE COLLEGE. THEY MEET WITH SIMMI, AASHI, RINNI AND NEHA WHO ARE FRESHERS TOO AND COME TO KNOW THAT ALL OF THEM ARE HERE WITH ONLY ONE DREAM….. DANCE. THEN COMES REYAANSH JAI SINGHANIA (REY) AND SWAYAM SHEKHAWAT CHAUHAN (TAANI'S COUSIN BROTHER) AND THEIR GANG (VICKY, NILESH, AMAR, AND BHARATH). THEY ARE THE DANCING GANG OF ST. LOUIS. REY AND SWAYAM AND THE GANG RAG THE GIRLS ON THEIR FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE AND AFTER A SERIES OF FIGHT AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS, TAANI-REY AND SHARON-SWAYAM; UNEXPECTEDLY FIND THEMSELVES FALLING FOR EACH OTHER. THEY ALSO REALIZE THAT FINDING THEIR WAY TOWARDS LOVE IS NOT THAT EASY.

**CHAPTER – 1**

**BACK TO MUMBAI**

_**TAANI WOKE UP WITH A START. IT WAS HER ALARM WITH ITS LOUD NOISE WHICH WOKE HER UP. "FINALLY, TODAY'S THE DAY." THOUGHT TAANI. TAANI HAD BEEN BROUGHT UP IN JODHPUR UNDER THE CARE OF HER FOSTER UNCLE AND AUNT. TAANI NEVER HAD A CHANCE TO EXPLORE THE REAL WORLD BEFORE. SHE HAD ALWAYS LIVED IN HER OWN MAGICAL DREAM WORLD WHERE EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT FOR HER, FOR EVERYONE. BUT NOW, TIME HAD COME WHEN SHE HAD TO LIVE HER LIFE, NOT JUST EXIST IN THIS WORLD.**_

_**TAANI'S PARENTS MR. RAJ SINGH SHEKHAWAT AND MRS. SIMRAN SINGH SHEKHAWAT HAD BEEN A FAMOUS DANCING COUPLE AND CHOREOGRAPHERS TOO. UNTIL THE AGE OF 14, TAANI TOO HAD BEEN BROUGHT UP IN AN ATMOSPHERE FILLED WITH DANCE, MUSIC, RHYTHMS AND BEATS. TO TAANI, DANCE WAS EVERYTHING. HER LIFE'S BREATHE, FOOD, HEARTBEAT, EVERYTHING WAS DANCE. BUT, UNDER AN UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT, BOTH HER PARENTS PASSED AWAY, LEAVING TAANI UNDER THE MERCY OF HER UNCLE AND AUNT.**_

**TAANI:** HEY KRISHNA JI, AAJ MEIN MUMBAI JAA RAHI HOON. ST. LOUIS COLLEGE JAA RAHI HOON. WO BHI DANCE KE LIYE. AAJ NA, MEIN BAHUT KUSH HOON, KYUNKI 6 YEARS BAAD MEIN PHIR SE PROPER DANCE KAR SAKTHI HOON. KISI SE DARNE KI ZAROORAT NAHI.

**TAANI'S AUNT:**TAANI, JALDI TAYAR HO JAO…. HUM LATE HO RAHE HAIN….

**TAANI:** JI BUAJI.

_**TAANI BOARDS THE MUMBAI TRAIN WAVING GOODBYE TO JODHPUR AND HER AUNT AND UNCLE. THIS WAS A FRESH START FOR HER. FINALLY AFTER A SIX LONG YEARS BREAK FROM DANCE SHE COULD FINALLY DANCE AGAIN…. SHE WAS TO LIVE WITH HER DISTANT COUSIN BROTHER IN MUMBAI – SWAYAM SHEKHAWAT CHAUHAN. TAANI IS DAY DREAMING ABOUT DANCE AND HER COLLEGE ALL THROUGH HER TRAIN JOURNEY WHEN SUDDENLY **_

**PORTER: **MADAM, KYA MEIN AAPKE LUGGAGE UTALOON?

**TAANI:** JI BHAIYYA….

_**TAANI IS ABOUT TO CALL FOR A TAXI, WHEN SOMEONE CALLS OUT TO HER.**_

**SWAYAM: **HI TAANI…. KITNI DIN KE BAAD DEKH RAHA HOON MEIN TUMHE. KAISE HO TUM? BOHOT BADI HO GAYI HO TUM.

**TAANI (HUGGING SWAYAM):** BHAI, MEIN TEEKH HOON. AAP KAISE HAIN? IT'S ALMOST BEEN 5 YEARS SINCE I SAW YOU.

**SWAYAM:** I'M FINE TAANI. CHALO CAR KE ANDAR.

**TAANI:** JI BHAI.

_**SWAYAM AND TAANI REACH SWAYAM'S HOUSE. TAANI, TIRED FROM THE TRAIN JOURNEY HAD FALLEN ASLEEP IN THE CAR. SWAYAM CARRIES TAANI INTO HER ROOM AND LAYS HER ON THE BED. THE NEXT MORNING…..**_

**SWAYAM: **TAANI….

**TAANI:** JI BHAI?

**SWAYAM:** TAANI, MEIN JALDI COLLEGE JAA RAHA HOON SINCE MEIN C.S HOON. AUR MUJHE BOHOT ZYADA KAAM HAI. KYA TUM AKELE AA SAKTHI HO?

**TAANI:** BHAI, MEIN BACCHI NAHI HOON. MEIN AKELE COLLEGE AA SAKTHI HOON.

**SWAYAM:** TAANI, TUMHE YAAD HAI NA KI MEIN TUMHARE SENIOR HOON?

**TAANI:** HAAN BHAI.

**SWAYAM:** SO, RAGGING KE TIME MEIN TUMHE KOI COMPENSATION NAHI MILTE.

**TAANI:** KYA?!

**SWAYAM:** I MEAN, MEIN TUMHE RAG NAHI KARUNGA, BUT AGAR MERE FRIENDS NE KIYA TOH MEIN TUMHARE MADATH NAHI KARUNGA. GOT IT?

**TAANI:** JI BHAI…

_**SWAYAM LEAVES HOME. "HEY KRISHNA JI, I HOPE KI MERE RAGGING SHORT AND SWEET HAI, PLEASE."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER – 2**

**FIRST SIGHT**

_**TAANI REACHED COLLEGE. "WAAH! KITNI BADI CAMPUS HAI!" THOUGHT TAANI. SHE WENT INSIDE THE CAMPUS. SHE FELT A FAMILIAR FEELING OF EXCITEMENT, THE SAME EXCITEMENT SHE FELT BEFORE SHE STEPPED ON THE DANCE FLOOR. SHE WAS BUSY ADMIRING THE COLLEGE WHEN SHE SUDDENLY BANGED INTO SOMEONE…**_

**TAANI: **OH! I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T SEE YOU COMING.

**SHARON:** THAT'S OK. KYA YEH TUMHARI FIRST DAY HAI?

**TAANI:** OH HAAN. KYA AAP MERE SENIOR….

**SHARON:** NO WAYS! IT'S MY FIRST DAY TOO. BY THE WAY, MEIN SHARON RAI PRAKASH HOON. YOU CAN CALL ME SHARON. AUR TUM?

**TAANI:** HI, MEIN TAANI SINGH SHEKHAWAT ME TAANI.

**SHARON:** SO, TELL ME TAANI, WHY DID U COME TO ST. LOUIS?

**TAANI:** ACTUALLY, MERI BUAJI CHAHTITHI KI MEIN MBA KAROON. BUT MEIN YAHAN DANCE KE LIYE AAYI HOON. AUR MERE COUSIN BHI ISS COLLEGE MEIN PADTHA HAI. HE IS OUR SENIOR.

**SHARON:** OH! THAT'S GREAT. EVEN I'VE COME HERE FOR DANCE. DANCE FOR LIFE!

**TAANI:**EXACTLY! AND DANCE FOR SOUL!

_**SHARON AND TAANI GO TO THE CLASS ROOM. THERE THEY SEE TWO NEW GIRLS LOOKING AROUND NERVOUSLY. THEY GO TO THEM….**_

**TAANI: **HI GIRLS. KYA TUM DONO FRESHERS HO? HUM BHI FRESHERS HAI. I'M TAANI AND THIS IS SHARON.

**SHARON:** HI GIRLS.

**SIMMI:** HI TAANI, HI SHARON. I'M SIMMI, SIMMI MALHOTRA.

**RINNI:** HI GUYS, I'M RINNI BHATT.

**SHARON:** OKAY…. BUT TUM DONO ITNI NERVOUS KYUN HO?

**RINNI:** WHO, MAINE SUNA KI YAHAN PE RAGGING HAI.

**SIMMI:** EXACTLY!

**SHARON:** WHAT? TAANI IS IT TRUE?! TUMNE KAHA KI TUMHARI BHAI HUMARE SENIOR HAI. SO YOU SHOULD KNOW.

**TAANI:** HAAN HAI…..

**SHARON:** KYA?

**TAANI:** RAGGING…

**SHARON: **OH GOD! I HOPE KI THE SENIORS DON'T GO OVER BOARD WITH RAGGING...

_**SUDDENLY THEY HEAR SOMEONE BEHIND THEM. THEY FIND TWO OTHER GIRLS STANDING BEHIND THEM.**_

**NEHA: **EXCUSE ME, KYA YEH FIRST YEAR CLASS ROOM HAI?

**SHARON:** YEAH, KYA TUM DONO BHI FRESHERS HO?

**AASHI:** HAAN….. IS LIYE THODI NERVOUS TYPES LAG-RAHI HAI.

**TAANI:** NERVOUS KYUN?

**NEHA:** NEHA HEARING RAGGING IS HERE.

**SHARON:** DON'T WORRY GIRLS. BY THE WAY I'M SHARON, THEY ARE TAANI, RINNI AND SIMMI

**NEHA:** HI, MEIN NEHA AUR YEH AASHI….

**AASHI:** HI GIRLS…

**RINNI:** ANYWAYS GIRLS, AAJ FIRST HOUR KYA HAI?

**TAANI:** AAJ FIRST DAY HAI NA, SO NO CLASSES.

**SHARON:** SO GIRLS WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? LET'S GO TO THE CANTEEN.

**ALL GIRLS EXCEPT SHARON**: SURE.

_**THE GIRLS REACH THE CANTEEN.**_

**SIMMI: **SO GIRLS, HUM SIRF EK DOOSRE KE NAAM JAANTE HAI, SO, LET'S ALL INTRODUCE OURSELVES.

**TAANI:** YEAH, SHARON, TUM SHURU KARO NA?

**SHARON:** HEY GIRLS, I'M SHARON RAI PRAKASH AND I'VE BEEN BORN N BROUGHT UP IN MUMBAI. I HEARD KI DANCE KE LIYE FAMOUS HAI. THAT'S WHY I CAME HERE. TAANI NEXT.

**TAANI:** HI, MEIN TAANI SINGH SHEKHAWAT HOON…

**SIMMI:** WAIT A MINUTE, KYA TUM MR. AND MRS. RAJ SINGH SHEKHAWAT KI BETI HO?

**TAANI:** HAAN.

**SIMMI:** WOW BABES, SO NO DOUBT KI TUM BJI EK DANCER HO.

**TAANI: **RIGHT, AUR MEIN JODHPUR SE AAYI HOON. MERE BUAJI YEH CHAHTI HAI KI MEIN MBA KAROON BUT…

**SHARON:** SHE IS HERE ONLY FOR DANCE.

**TAANI:** OBVIOUS. AB SIMMI, YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELF.

**SIMMI:** HI GIRLS, I'M SIMMI MALHOTRA. I'M FROM MIAMI. I WANT TO BECOME A DJ GIRL AND A BELLY DANCER.

**AASHI: **MEIN BHI EK BELLY DANCER TYPES BANHNA CHAHTI HOON.

**NEHA:** NEHA DOING FREESTYLE AND CLASSICAL.

**RINNI:** MEIN EK HIP-HOP DANCER BANHNA CHAHTI HOON.

**TAANI:** LAGTA HAI KI ALL THE SIX OF US ARE HERE FOR DANCE.

**SHARON:** EXACTLY.

_**AS THEY ARE TALKING, SUDDENLY A GIRL SITTING IN THEIR NEXT TABLE FALLS OF HER SEAT. TAANI AND SHARON HELP HER…**_

**TAANI: **KYA AAP TEEKH HAI?

**GIRL: **YEAH. I'M FINE, THANK YOU.

**TAANI:** DON'T MENTION.

**GIRL:** KYA TUM LOG FRESHERS HO?

**SHARON:** YES, WE ARE FRESHERS.

**GIRL:** BE CAREFUL OF THE SUPER SIX BOYS GANG….

**ALL SIX (G):** KYA?

**GIRL:** YEAH, THEY ARE DANCE TEAM MEMBERS. THEY ARE AWESOME BUT ATTITUDE BOHOT ZYADA HAI. SINCE YOU GIRLS ARE FRESHERS RAGGING TO ZAROOR HOGA.

**TAANI:** HAAN, HUM JAANTE HAI.

**GIRL:** BE VERY CAREFUL OF REYAANSH AND SWAYAM.

**SHARON:** WHO ARE THEY?

**TAANI:** SWAYAM MERE BHAI HAI BUT YEH REYAANSH….

**GIRL:** AB TIME 3:25 HAI. SHARP 3:30 U'LL SEE FOR YOURSELF.

_**THE GIRL LEAVES. THE SIX OF THEM SIT BACK.**_

**SHARON: **TAANI TUMNE KAHA KI TUMHARE BHAI BOHOT SWEET HAI, BUT YEH LADKI NE KAHA KI TUMHARE BHAI AND WOH REYAANSH BOHOT DANGEROUS HAI?

**TAANI:** MUJHE PATA NAHI KI COLLEGE MEIN WOH KAISE HAI…..

**SHARON: **WHATEVER**. **BUT I HOPE KI EVERYTHING IS FINE….

_**SUDDENLY SIX BOYS COME BURSTING INTO THE CANTEEN JUMPING AND SHOUTING, "THIS IS DIL DOSTI DANCE."**_

**SHARON:** WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DO THESE GUYS THINK OF THEMSELVES?!

**TAANI:** KUCH BHI… HEY SHARON, ARE YOU ABLE TO SEE THAT TALLEST GUY IN THAT GROUP WITH A FRIZZY HAIR?

**SHARON:** HAAN. WO BOHOT CUTE LAGRAHA HAI…

**TAANI:** KYA? SHARON WOH MERE BHAI HAI!

**SHARON (BLUSHING):** OOPS… SORRY…

**TAANI:** OOOOOH! SHARON RAI PRAKASH AND SWAYAM SHEKHAWAT CHAUHAN SOMETHING SOMETHING.

**SHARON: **STOP IT TAANI.

**TAANI:** SHARON WO BHI TUMHE DEKHRAHA HAI!

**SHARON:** TAANI!

_**TAANI STARTS RUNNING AND TEASING SHARON. SHARON GETS UP TO CHASE TAANI BUT SHE STEPS ON A CHOCO WRAPPER AND SLIPS AND IS ABOUT TO FALL WHEN SWAYAM COMES AND HOLDS HER… SHARON CLOSES HER EYES IN FEAR. SHE OPENS HER EYES SLOWLY AND SEES SWAYAM {PEHLA NASHA BGM}.**_

**SWAYAM: **ARE YOU OKAY?

**SHARON:** YEAH…

**SWAYAM:** DEKHKE NAHI JAA SAKTHI TU?

**SHARON:** EXCUSE ME… IT HAPPENED BY AN ACCIDENT OKAY? (LOOKS AT TAANI WHO'S STILL TEASING HER. SHARON PUSHES SWAYAM OUT OF THE WAY AND STARTS CHASING HER AGAIN.)

_**TAANI STARTS RUNNING AND BANGS INTO REY MAKING HER HAIR COME IN FRONT OF HER FACE. {TAAREY BGM AND BREEZE}.**_

**TAANI: **I'M SORRY. MAINE AAPKO NAHI DEKHA….. SORRY.

**REY:** EXCUSE ME; I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN SORRY. KON HO TUM? AND HOW DARE YOU BANG INTO ME?

**TAANI:** MEIN….. SORRY (SEES SHARON BEHIND HER AND RUNS AWAY)

**REY:** HOW DARE SHE BANG INTO ME? STUPID GIRL…. I'LL KILL HER WHEN I SEE HER NEXT TIME…. OH FREAK! MAINE USKO TEEKH SE NAHI DEKHA. GOOD FOR HER SHE ESCAPED.

**SWAYAM:** I WONDER KI WO LADKI HAI KON?

**REY:** YOU MEAN THE GIRL WHO BANGED INTO ME?

**SWAYAM:** NO DUDE, THE GIRL WHO WAS CHASING HER…..

**REY:** I'M TALKING ABOUT THE OTHER ONE. I WONDER KI WO HAI KON? MAINE USKO TEEKH SE NAHI DEKHA BUT MUJHE USKI VOICE YAAD HAI. BOHOT SWEET VOICE TE. {TUJKO JO PAAYA BGM}. I'LL DEFINITELY FIND HER.


End file.
